Watch Me Shine
by dee033
Summary: [Hairspray] Tracy Turnblad is on top of the world, she's got Link by her side and has just been offered a jab that will shoot her into National stardom! But problemes arise when Link isn't as excited as she thought he would be.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer:**i don't own any of these characters.

**Chapter 1**

It had been three weeks since the Corny Collins Miss Hairspray Spectacular and things were going amazing for Tracy Turnblad. Not only was she reaching her goals she was helping other reach theirs as well. Not to mention the amazing Link Larkin she has wrapped around her finger.

As she ran off the set of the now completely integrated Corny Collins show Tracy beamed and Link joined her. He leaned over and pecked her cheek, "Great moves out there doll!"

"Yeah, you're lookin' grove-tastic!" added Motermouth Maybelle as she left the stage.

"Thanks! You all looked amazing!" she said to everyone exiting the stage, "Especially you babe." She sent a sideways glance at Link a tugged at his tie until he bent low to give her a kiss. Suddenly Tracy's body crashed against Link's as Amber von Tussle bumped hard into Tracy's back.

"Oops, sorry..." she glared, "didn't see you there." Tracy shot her a look as Amber opened her mouth to say something else but thought better of it and turned and walked away instead.

"I think that's the smartest thing I've ever seen her do." Link smiled as Tracy playfully hit his chest,

"Link Larkin! Don't be so-" But Link pulled her in for another toe tingling kiss before she could finish her sentence.

"Trace! Tracy... TRACY!" Penny called as she ran to her best friend trialling Seaweed behind her. Tracy grunted as she pulled away from Link and he winked at her.

"Yes?" Tracy turned, wide eyed at her friend as if to say _can'__t you see I'__m busy?_ Penny only laughed and said,

"Oh, but you're going to want to come with me... Come on!" she grabbed hold of Tracy's pudgy hand and ran past the cameras and to the entrance door were a tall man in a forest green suit stood, hair glistening even more then Link's. He opened his arms as he saw Tracy coming.

"Ahhhh, Tracy Turnblad! It's so nice to finally meet you!" Tracy came to a stop behind Penny, Penny gave her an encouraging smile and left arm in arm with Seaweed who shot her the same genuine smile.

"Umm, hi! I mean, It's a pleasure to meet you as well Mr..." Tracy stumbled.

"Mr Vert, I'm here on behalf of Supremely Solid Hairspray and I'd like to offer you a life changing opportunity!" Mr Vert's smile seemed impossibly big. His hands clapped together as he continued, "We would be honoured if you would agree to be our main spokes woman." Tracy smiled and her eyes shone. "You would be the star of all our commercials broadcast all across this great country. Good bye Baltimore, hello Nation!" he exclaimed. Tracy was speechless, this was so much bigger then Mr Pinky's, she would be known across the country! She imagined herself walking down red carpets, Link by her side, dressed in the latest fashions, hair higher than ever. Extatic, Tracy reached her hand out to Mr. Vert and shook it inthusiasticly.

"Oh thank you! Thanks a whole bunch!! I'll have to talk I over with my manager, of course but just call me Miss Supremely Solid!" Tracy pulled her hand away and in a fit if excitement, kissed Mr. Vert on the cheek. "Thank you!!!" she scurried away containing the squeal bursting inside her. Her wide eyes searched for a friendly face to share the big news with but everyone had retreated into their dressing rooms. Tracy turned on her heels and headed to Link's dressing room with a spring in her step.

Rounding the corner she bumped into Amber for the second time today, Tracy rolled her eyes, exasperated but then smiled. Nothing could ruin her mood, not even the Queen of Mean herself.

"What's all this about? Another fat store offering to put you on their billboard?" Amber sneered at Tracy as she spread out her hands, "I can see it now... 'Tracy Turnblad wears Hammy's Huge Lingerie... and so can you!'" Tracy just glared at Amber, stuck up her chest and poked one of her round fingers into Amber's face.

"You know what Amber? Today, you're not worth it because I know that one day soon, I'll be a bigger star then you'll ever be!" And with that Tracy skipped away to Link's dressing room.

"Yep, you sure are _bigger_ Tracy Turnblad, way _bigger_." Amber shot back under her breath.

Tracy didn't have to skip far before coming to a stop front of a white door with a gold star tacked onto it, black cursive script filling the centre, reading 'Link Larkin'. Tracy took a deep breath before pushing open the door with more fervour then Penny after 12 lollipops.

"You'll never guess who I was just talking to- whoa... sorry, I mean, wow but sorry... umm, I'll leave..." Tracy had walked in just as Link was combing back his do, but he had also just exited from the shower with nothing but a towel wrapped around his slender waste. She covered her eyes and started to leave as she felt someone grab her wrist.

"Just wait a minute babe; you don't have to leave, not if you don't want to. He kissed her lips lingering there and Tracy's knees buckled. "Just sit here and I'll though on some clothes. Tracy was still covering her eyes when Link shut the door behind her and lead her to the sofa. He kissed the hand that covered her eyes and walked back into his bathroom to change. Tracy lowered her hand and blushed as she heard the towel hit the floor. "I'll be out in a minute doll!" he called.

"Al-Alright" Tracy stumbled. And soon enough, she heard the doorknob creak as Link walked back into the room. Tracy looked up at him, hair combed back, perfectly smooth except for that one curl that hung down against his forehead, his light blue shirt unbuttoned at the top with his jet black tie hanging around his neck. His beige pants fit him perfectly and matched his white sport jacket flawlessly. Link looked down at her with that crooked smile and held out his hands to pull Tracy to her feet. He looked deep into her eyes and pulled her in for another kiss, this time deeper and longer. They were completely alone for the first time in a while and they both relished in their new found privacy.

After a few minutes Link pulled away from his Tracy and smiled. "So, you wanted to tell me something?"

Tracy bit her lip and nodded, she didn't care anymore, she just wanted to kiss Link again but the excitement of a few minutes ago began to build again and she couldn't hold back. She told him about Mr. Vert and his offer, her eyes were shinning and she couldn't stop smiling as she spoke. "Wow..." Link stammered when she was done, "that's... amazing." Tracy couldn't help but notice a hint of something other then excitement in his voice. Link lowered his gaze to the floor.

"Link, did you hear what I said? This could be my big break! Can you imagine? I'd be known Nation-wide!" Tracy sighed and picked up Link's chin to look into his eyes. "But it won't change anything between us right? I mean, I'll only be gone for filming and photo shoots and stuff. I'd never move away, I could never leave Baltimore."

"I know, at least, I think I know. I'm happy for you! Really, I am. I have to go; my Pops will be wanting me home." Link pulled open the door and left.

"But-" Tracy stammered after him, she walked to the doorway in time to see him turn the corner. Tracy leaned against the door frame starring into nothing as she felt the constant beet within her heart begin to slow.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: I do not own any of these characters

Chapter 2

Tracy wiped the tears from her eyes, not bothering to fix her make-up before she left Link's dressing room. She had to talk to him, she had to figure out what was wrong. How could he go from so hot to so cold? Why was he so upset at the job she had gotten? Yes, she would have to be gone a little while at a time but shouldn't he be happy? Supportive? It's been almost a month since that first kiss and they've spent every spare moment together, sharing secrets, laughing, and being blissfully happy. Was it possible that Link's reaction went further then Tracy thought?

_What if he's __jealous_

No, it was absurd, there's no way, was there?

Tracy arrived home and let her bag thump onto the ground as she entered. Edna poked her head out of the living room. "What's the matter darlin'?" Edna put her iron upright on the side of her ironing board and moved a stack of pressed and folded clothes into a basket, not once taking her eyes off of her daughter.

"I don't know really. I should be a happy clam right now, dancing my way around the room with a big smile on my face but I can't."

"Why not honey cakes?" Tracy flopped onto the couch and Edna followed.

"Well, see today, this man, Mr. Vert offered me an amazing opportunity, I would be the spokes woman for Supremely Sold Hairspray, they are national, so that means I'd be known from Maine to Washington and all the way down to California and Florida!"

"Oh Tracy, that so exciting, but you can't just jump in, we have to talk it over, me and this Mr. Bert"

"Mr. Vert mommy, and don't worry I didn't agree to anything yet." She sighed. "Anyway, I went to tell Link the news and he got upset. He just stormed out. He looked really...disappointed, I don't get it."

"Well, if you do take this job, it would mean a few nights away from Baltimore, and I don't know how keen Mr. Collins will be once you're out there supporting some other hairspray."

"I know, I know, but I don't think that's it, I mean the distance thing shouldn't be that big of a problem, he should be supporting me and encouraging me right?" Edna nodded but let Tracy finish. "...and Mr. Corny Collins doesn't care what hairspray I use, it's just the sponsors, and the sponsors don't have control, it's all up to the viewers and Mr. Collins, and now Ms Maybelle. They wouldn't fire me for reaching for the stars."

"We'll see Tracy girl. I don't know what's going on in that boy's head but you better find out. And while you do, I'll go talk to this Mr. Gert."

"Vert mom."

"Right, Mr. Vert, what an odd name..." and Edna walked out of the living room into the kitchen to the phone. "Tracy dear, how would I call this Mr. What's-his-name?"

"Umm... I don't know, I forgot to get his card"

"Don't worry, I'll figure something out, just like you will with your Mr. Larkin.

Tracy had walked over to Link's house, she could tell it was his from the light blue Cadillac parked in the driveway. Just then, Tracy realised that they had been dating for almost a month and she hadn't ever met Link's parents or even been to his house. Link had always insisted on picking her up. She taped the door three times hoping Link would answer but instead a tall, slightly older man not quite as handsome as Link pulled open the door. He looked down at Tracy and smirked. "Are you lost?" he raised an eye brow at Tracy who roughly placed her hands on her hips.

"No, I'm looking for Link." She peered past him into the house. The thick carpet was bare and it was sparkly decorated. She couldn't see anyone else in the house.

"Oh, fans can meet him at the station. I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"I'm not a fan!" Tracy couldn't hold her temper back. "I'm Tracy Turnblad..." she looked into his eyes for the faintest sign of recognition, "his _girl__f__riend_..."

"Ha! Whatever you say, pudgy. Your _boyfriend_ isn't home right now, he went for a walk. Maybe you can find him... if your legs can carry you that far!" he laughed and shut the door, hitting Tracy in the nose. She stood there staring at the door for a second, infuriated.

_He hasn't told his family about me? Is he... ashamed of me?_

She held back the sob building up in her throat, tuned and started walking along the side walk. She shook her head, reassuring herself out loud, "No, that can't be it... why would he be ashamed of me? He doesn't act like that at school or anywhere else, he's proud to have me on his arm. He told me that...

_But then why wouldn't he tell his family?_

She shook her head, she'd find out soon enough. She walked with purpose; each step bringing her closer to the answers she desperately needed but feared to hear. Tracy turned the corner of the block and found herself face to face with a deserted park. The slide glistened in the light of the setting sun and the swings hung freely, swaying in the light breeze... all except one. Link sat there staring at his feet, drifting back and forth, deep in thought. Tracy sighed and a small smile crept across her face. She slowly approached him, once she reached the edge of the swings she grabbed onto a pole and swung around to face Link who looked up and gave her a half hearted smile. "Hi." she breathed.

"Hey." In that one almost inaudible sound Tracy's thoughts of frustration left her and all she could feel was worry. Worry for the one she loved.

"Link... are you alright?"

"mmmm? You're not going to yell at me? I was sure... sure..." Link looked at her, eyes shining with held back tears. Tracy reached for his hands like he had done in the dressing room, she pulled him to his feet and held his gaze.

"Of course I'm not going to yell at you. I'm worried about you. What's going on? Talk to me babe." Link looked away and then feeling the understanding in Tracy's words, he looked back into her eyes, falling deep into her brown eyes. He traced her jaw line with his finger and held her cheek in his hand. Tracy nuzzled against his hand and closed her eyes. In that moment she knew that Link loved her and everything would be alright. They just needed to talk it though.

AN: Thanks for the reviews everyone! they are really incouraging, they make me want to write more!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer: i do not own any of these characters!!!

Thanks for all the reviews guys! heres the next chapter, its longer then usual so I hope you like it!

**Chapter 3**

"Ahhh, Mr. Vert!" exclaimed Edna as she walked into the fourth floor of a high rise in downtown Baltimore.

"And you must be Ms Turnblad, Tracy's manager? Yes, very nice to meet you." He held out his hand and grasped Edna's bulging right hand.

"Yes well, let's get down to business Mr. Vert. I'll tell you right up front, there won't be no trickery with me, to smoke and mirrors, I can assure you that!"

"Of course Ms Turnblad, anything you say. Now, were shall we begin?" And with that Edna began to set the rules. No one was going to use her Tracy girl, no one.

"How often, and for how long should we expect Tracy to be out of town?"

"Maybe 3 or four days at a time, with a few longer trips here and there to further locations. Maybe one trip a month... one commercial a month. You know Ms Turnblad, this will be a great experience for young Tracy. She will get the opportunity to see corners of this country few have the chance to see, she is quite blessed."

"You are the one who is blessed Mr. Vert, blessed that my daughter, I mean client, has her heart set on this job. Otherwise you would be short a spokes woman as I hate to think of her leaving home. Now, what will these jobs entail?"

"Scripted scenes which we will record onto camera, several photo shoots with the product. Oh, and she will have to switch to using Supremely Solid Hairspray at all times, you know, to keep up the image."

"We'll see, we'll see. And what are the perks?"

"Perks Ms Turnblad?"

"Yes, what will she get out of this job?"

"Well... other than her salary which will be quite substantial, she will receive a lifelong supply of our product as well as all the food she can eat during the photo shoots. She will always travel free to and from the places she is asked to be and she may always bring two others with her, whose voyages and stays are also on us."

"I think we may have a deal, but about this salary..."

"I think that this will be enough." Mr. Vert then ripped the corner of one of the pieces of paper on his desk and wrote something on it. He then quickly flipped it over and slid it towards Edna. Edna glanced around the room, not quite understanding what was going on, they were quite alone in his office and she couldn't see a reason for not mentioning the sum out loud. Nevertheless, Edna pulled the paper tare towards her and lifted it up to her face, fumbling with her glasses and sliding them up her nose. She blinked a few times as the script came into focus. It read: _300 $_ and Edna froze.

"Of course this will be per trip and will double for every week we have her, for instance, she will be awarded this amount for a simple three day photo shoot and will be allowed double that if she is at a weeklong shooting for a commercial or the like."

"Mr. Vert-"

"Call me Odie"

"Alright then, Odie, I think we have a deal."

"Splendid!" He exclaimed as he clapped his hands together "I look forward to working closely with you and you're... Tracy." Edna left the room still suffering from the shock of what was written on that small piece of paper. "Tracy will make more in three days then I do in a month... two months!" she mumbled. She couldn't believe any of it. Then she realized something that made her stop and hold onto a nearby banister for support as she held her side in a fit of laughter. "Odie Vert!" she wheezed. "What a name!"

Tracy and Link sat together on a bench in the park. They sat there in silence, listening to each other's steady breathing. Tracy pressed her forehead against Link's and shut her eyes.

_Ok, I__ have to ask him_

She took a deep breath and Link looked up at her and answered the question she didn't even have to ask.

"Trace, I'm sorry for the way I acted in my dressing room today. I was completely out of line and I must have scared you. I'm sorry."

"I know –" but Link put his hand on hers.

"Let me finish, I should have been celebrating with you. I should have done everything different but for some reason a billion thoughts started to rush into my head, none of them good. I thought... what if you leave and like it better there, what if you find someone else, someone better."

"That would never... sorry, keep going."

Link breathed, "and then my thoughts went sour, why did you get your big break before me? Why do you get to go National before me? I thought that I had been doing this so much longer then you so I should have gotten the job instead of you. I was angry all of the sudden, I was..." He looked up fearing to see the hatred in her eyes but as he looked into those big brown eyes all he saw was support and love, the two things he should have shown Tracy earlier that day.

"You're amazing, do you know that? You deserve every opportunity that comes your way and more. You deserve the world, and I was ...jealous." The last word came out only as a whisper and Link hung his head for the tenth time that night.

Tracy smiled despite herself. She placed her hand into his hand and squeezed. Link looked up at her.

"I'm so ashamed, I'm so sorry Trace."

Trace smiled again, this time wider and she looked off into space, as if in a day dream. "Did you know that I was in love with you even before you noticed me?" Link looked at her, utterly confused. "I knew that you were dating that witch and I knew that you were way too preoccupied with your looks." At this she smiled and twisted a lock of Link's black, now dishevelled, hair in her finger. "And I knew that you were ambitious, maybe too ambitious, that you would step on anyone to get to the top, just look at how quickly you became the lead dancer, you kicked Jerry out of that spot within a week! And then lead singer, that took a little longer but Driver was out of there in less than three weeks!"

"I'm not like that anymore, I don't care about being the best, being famous, I wouldn't ever hurt-" But Tracy placed her finger on his lips and once she removed it, kissed them softly, when she pulled away she continued.

"You see, I knew all these things about you, but I still loved you, I knew that you had good in you by the way you danced on that floor, you danced from your heart and you sang from it two. Link, when I got into this I knew who you were... it did surprise me a few times and I know you a lot better now, but I knew what I was getting into. I guess you had just been so good to me that I didn't expect to see the Link I use to know, but still love, come out. I guess I had to realize it myself. You were jealous-" Link cringed when she said the word. "But I was quick to think the worst, just like I did with your family."

"What do you mean? You haven't met... oh no... You have, haven't you?" Link stood up and slipped his hands in his pocket, dreading what his family might have done to her.

"Oh yes, I met one of them... he seemed just a little older then you. He treated me like I was scum on the bottom of his shoe..." Tracy's smile faded, it still hurt, the fact that he hadn't said anything about her to his family and the way that man treated her. "He hadn't even herd my name..."

"I can explain... I just didn't think you would have wanted to know, I was embarrassed." Tracy stood up, next to him and held his hands. "I've talked about you to everyone, I can't help it, even to my parents, but it doesn't do much good. My dad works at the paper, he's a copier, works night shifts and sleeps through the day... if he ever is awake he's usually drinking more than any normal person could carry. My mom tries to escape, she has a job as an operator down with the phone company and when she gets home all she does is clean and yell at my dad. The guy that you probably met was my brother, Bret. He has been away in the army for the past couple of months, today was his first day back. I haven't told him about you only because I haven't had the time, and he probably wouldn't care. All he's interested in is the army, the forces, action, battle, combat! He gives me a knuckle sandwich every time he remembers that I sing and dance on the show."

Everything made sense. Tracy beamed. "I love you so much Link Larkin." She said, "no matter where you come from, or what you've done. You're the man for me, there is no other, this thing will work no matter what life troughs at us." She wrapped her harms around his neck and held him. Link slid his arms around her waist and held her in return. He nuzzled into her neck and that's how they stood, holding each other, both a little lighter then when they had stepped into the park, darkness hovering around them, but they didn't care. The moment seemed to last forever.


End file.
